


Apologise

by orphan_account



Series: KageSuga Week 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageSuga Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi and Tobio get into a stupid fight, and now they have to make amends with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologise

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title and summary is lame, but there was literally nothing else to say about it.

Tobio doesn’t remember what the fight was about. Two days of snapping at each other had blown up into an all-out screaming match. Anything and everything they could think of was pulled out and used against each other. Nothing was off-limits. It’s been a few hours since then and Tobio’s never felt so miserable before in his life.

He’s spent the past few hours since the fight at the gym. Doubts the punching bag has ever been hit harder as Tobio works out his wrath on it. Sprinted on the treadmill until his legs couldn’t hold him up steadily anymore. Now that he’s done, he feels miserable. Just as miserable, but less angry, as he was when he walked in.

He and Koushi rarely fight, so this screaming match is an unprecedented occurrence. It’s sad that the one person he now wants to go home and cuddle up to because he feels so bad is the one person whom made him feel this way to begin with. Tobio harbours no doubt that Koushi must feel the same. Tobio doesn’t want to go home and face him, yet he knows he has to. They’ve got to get their shit sorted out.

After a quick shower to get rid of the sweat that clings to his skin and makes him feel sticky and disgusting, he decides that it’s time to go home and face the music. He can’t stay away forever.

He opts to walk and not jog the three blocks between his house and the gym, needing the time to rehearse what he’s going to say to Koushi when he walks through the door. That, and he doesn’t wish to shower again so soon because he worked up a sweat.

The smell of a cooking roast fills Tobio’s nostrils the moment he opens the front door. It’s not all that surprising; when Koushi gets upset, he cooks. One time Koushi had trouble at work where two of his coworkers were fired and he was severely reprimanded for a fault not their own but a customer’s, which had swiftly gotten out of hand to the point where the manager didn’t care for either side of the story and the customer was banned as well. Tobio had returned home to find that there was no available space in the kitchen due to the fact that Koushi had cooked enough cakes, cookies and an assortment of other treats to fill the stomachs of a small nation a few times over. Needless to say they hadn’t needed to go grocery shopping for treats for a very, very long time.

It saddens Tobio this time, though. It’s near dinner time, yes, but he knows Koushi will have gone above and beyond this time, giving his hands something to do as he takes his mind off their fight. If Tobio runs to the gym to take his anger, frustration and/or sadness out on a treadmill and punching bag, Koushi cooks, bakes and occasionally cleans to the point of leaving every surface he touches sparkling.

Tobio pauses just before the door to the kitchen, watching as Koushi cuts through the roast meat, the line of his shoulders tense.

“I know you’re there,” says Koushi sharply, his voice trembling. “Why don’t you just come in already, so we can hurry up and get the rest of this fight over with?”

As Koushi speaks, Tobio realises that fighting is the last thing he wants to do now. He’s made Koushi as miserable as Koushi made him, and it all seems so pointless now. One argument has blown up into this and what was the point of all of it? What were they fighting about? Tobio can’t even remember who started it.

“I don’t want to fight,” he says honestly. Koushi’s hand trembles around the knife he holds before releasing it, letting it clatter onto the bench where it slides off and lands with a sharp bang on the floor. “I hate fighting with you.”

Koushi’s shoulders are shaking and he’s gripping the edge of the counter tight enough to turn the skin over his knuckles white. Only able to see part of his face, Tobio sees that Koushi’s jaw is tense. He’s either crying or trying to hold back. Tobio steels himself from going over there and wrapping his arms around him. Now isn’t the right time. His actions will only be met with a rebuttal; an accusation that Tobio is coddling him.

“It’s stupid, what we were arguing about. I know it is, because I can’t remember it. If it was important, I’d know about it,” Tobio continues. “From what I can tell, we were just blowing off steam—or trying to, anyway. Unfortunately it never seems to work out well when we fight. Instead of releasing our pent-up anger, we just get angrier and angrier, until we end up like this.”

He sighs. “I’m sorry, Koushi, for the things I said. I never meant a word, and if I knew how badly you would be hurt by this, I never would’ve said any of it.”

“So you meant all of it, then? That I’m piss-poor at my job, I’m likely to be sacked within the year because of my own incompetency? Not all of us are great enough at a sport to pursue it as a career. I know you’ve always wanted me to pursue volleyball like you did, but to be honest I was never great—heck, I was barely good—”

“If I could go back in time and punch my past self in the mouth for ever speaking those words, I would do it. I said those words because I knew they would cause you pain, just as your words did to me. We know each other’s weak spots, so we know what causes the other the most pain when we fight—which is rarely, thank god. I don’t think I could go through this every other week or so. I didn’t mean anything that I said.”

Koushi sniffles, rubbing his nose roughly with the side of his hand. “And I didn’t mean you were a stupid, pathetic loser who should be grateful that you’re good at volleyball because you suck at everything else. You’re not stupid, or pathetic, or a loser. When I think about what I said, I get mad—mostly at myself. I’ve never thought that about you since the day we met. Not once. I hate myself for saying it.”

There’s still a rift between them, a space neither one knows if they should cross or not. Their misery thickens the air around them until it’s difficult to breathe. They were both idiots, and they were both wrong, but they don’t know what to do about it.

Until Koushi breaks down completely.

He bursts into tears and sinks to his knees so suddenly that it stuns Tobio into inaction. Then, quicker than the breath he sucks in once he realises what’s happened, he’s across the kitchen, kneeling down in front of Koushi to pull him in for a hug.

“Shh, don’t cry, don’t cry,” whispers Tobio, pressing his nose into Koushi’s hair to breathe in his scent, almost crushing Koushi against his body. “It’s alright now.”

“I’m so sorry,” Koushi sobs. “I didn’t mean any of it. I’m just—I’m just so _sorry_!”

“I forgive you,” assures Tobio. “I forgive you. And I’m sorry too. We both said stupid, awful things to each other. I’m really sorry, Koushi, please forgive me.”

Koushi nods his head against Tobio’s shoulder. “I f-forgive you.”

They slowly pick themselves up off the floor, deigning to eat just a little bit of what Koushi cooked as neither of them are particularly hungry. Instead, they’re worn out and all they want to do is go cuddle up in bed or on the sofa and sleep for a long time.

They sit on the sofa and cuddle up, grabbing the throwover from the back of the sofa and draping it over their legs. At this time of night, there’s a lot of trash television on now that the news is over. It’s mindless, doesn’t require any brain function to understand it, and it’s exactly what they both need right now.

Koushi falls asleep with his head pressed against Tobio’s thigh after only an hour. He’s snoring loudly and there’s a thin line of dribble running down his chin. It might leave a wet spot on the leg of Tobio’s pants, but it hardly matters. Tobio mindlessly runs his fingers through Koushi’s hair, resting his chin on his own hand as he continues watching the program, the name of which he can’t remember. His eyes are tired and he wishes he could go to sleep, but he’s never really been able to fall asleep on the sofa.

Three hours pass, and Tobio gives up. He needs to go to sleep too and he’s not gonna get any if he stays here. He nudges Koushi awake, mumbles, “We need to get to bed, I’m tired” in response to Koushi’s bleary-eyed, questioning stare.

Without a word, Koushi sits up and stands, capturing Tobio’s hand to pull him along as well. They head down the hall to their bedroom quietly, and without turning on any lights, they discard their clothes and slide under the blankets wearing only their boxers. Koushi’s out like a light once more as shifts across the bed until he’s pressed flush against Tobio’s side.

“Love you, Tobio,” Koushi mumbles, already drifting off to sleep.

“Love you too, Koushi,” Tobio replies, staring up at the dark ceiling until his eyes slide shut as well, and he remembers no more.


End file.
